This invention relates to a manual hairdressing and styling device, particularly to one provided with a plurality of upper styling members and of lower styling members for selectably used for setting various styles on hairs, having good function for hairdressing and protecting hairs as well.
A known conventional manual hairdressing and styling device shown in FIG. 1 two clamping members 11, and two heating members 12 fixed on the flat surfaces 1110 of the clamping portions 111 located in the front portions of the clamping members 11, a plurality of combing bars 13 spaced apart beside the clamping portions 111. The heating members 12 alters electricity into heat for warming hairs. Then a hair dresser holds grips of the clamping members 11 for clamping hairs for warming and then gradually move the clamping members 11 rearward. Then hairs are combed first by the combing bars 13, and set into a straight condition by the flat surfaces 1110.
However, the conventional manual hairdressing and styling device has only a function for straighten hairs, not a good hair dressing function because of aluminum heaters, and there is potent danger of harming quality of hairs.